Everyone Knows I'm In Over My Head
by ihidemycrazy
Summary: Clarke Griffin's a freshman in her first year of college and her roommates want her to come out with them. When she reluctantly agrees, she ends up meeting Bellamy Blake. That's when she knows she's in over her head.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Clarke!" Octavia whined.

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm just not really feeling it tonight," Clarke responded, failing to muster up an appropriate amount of guilt. It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to go get drunk with two girls she'd only met three days ago. Just because they were roommates didn't mean they had to be friends.

"Clarke, you've got to come," Raven said with her arms crossed and her face pulled into an expression that said she would not take now for an answer.

"Yeah! The frats are finally off dry week so the parties can really get started! And you have no excuse; classes don't even start until Monday," Octavia reasoned.

Clarke nodded to the textbook in her lap, "Well, I want to start out ahead."

Raven grabbed the book from her. "We go to the number one party school in the country. You can't actually think we're going to let you sit in the room all by yourself on the first Friday night of the year."

Clarke groaned. She wasn't getting out of it. "What do people even wear to frat parties?"

Octavia squealed and ran to her closet. Soon, she was throwing out every crop top and pair of high-waisted shorts she owned.

Clarke nodded at the tiny clothing, "Won't we be kind of cold?"

Raven smirked, "Honey, that's what the alcohol's for."

Clarke sighed. Well, if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. She slid on a tiny crop top, then shimmied into a pair of Octavia's shorts and could see in the mirror that a sliver of her ass refused to be covered by the denim. "Are you guys sure this is okay?"

"You will not be the most scantily-clad girl there," Octavia reassured her.

Raven and Octavia were dressed very similarly, everyone wearing their converse because it's hard enough to walk while you're drunk and apparently no one would be wearing heels. Apparently the movies lie, thought Clarke.

They each had a room key tied to a hairband on their wrists in case they got separated or someone wanted to go home with some guy. Raven explained on the ten minute walk through campus toward the frats what the logistics of everything were.

"Okay, so we're going to Sig Ep, which is one of the top houses. After Phi Sig and Beta got kicked out last year, there aren't that many top houses, but the fact that Sig Ep is still around says something about them. They're supposed to be like incredibly hot, but it's not the easiest thing to get into their social circle. Send the rest of us a text if you're shacking it so we won't leave you in a bad situation. Stay safe."

"Ready, break!" Octavia joked, which elicited a small chuckle from each of the other girls.

They had reached the house, a shaking beast with giant Greek letters, and Clarke was beginning to feel a little nervous. She followed Octavia and Raven into the house and immediately into a giant fog of heat. They held hands as Octavia led them through the writhing mess of people toward the makeshift bar where a guy was hectically pouring shots.

Octavia grabbed three shots and chasers and passed them out. They clinked the paper Dixie cups that probably held enough cheap Albertson's vodka for three shots and quickly drank them, chasing it with store brand orange soda.

Clarke winced at the burning taste in her throat and had just gotten over it when a guy with long brown hair came up to her with a wine bag. He gestured it toward her, offering her the spicket. Wine had to be better than vodka, right? Clarke made a move to drink from the bag, only moderately grossed out by the thought of how many other mouths had drunk from the same spicket, when the boy stopped her.

He leaned toward her ear so she could hear him over the music and yelled, "You have to scream something dirty and slap the bag before you drink!"

A group of guys had now circled around them, excited to watch a freshman's first wine bag experience. The gaze empowered her and she yelled, "My laundry!" as she slapped the bag and began to guzzle. The boys began counting and Clarke thought she remembered hearing something about not mixing your alcohol but figured she'd have to make her own mistakes. Once the boys reached seven, they just kept counting, "Seven… seven… seven…" until she finally quit.

There were cheers as she wiped the excess wine off her neck, and Clarke smiled, proud at her sort-of accomplishment. She wasn't sure how much she drank, but saw Raven taking a handle pull a few feet away and figured she was probably fine. She'd also seen Octavia take nearly ten shots and was starting to worry that none of them were going to be very sober for the walk home.

Just as she was going to go talk to the girls to make sure they were doing okay, she noticed a tall, dark figure standing on the other side of the room. The fact that she could even see him at all was a miracle in this smoking mess of a room, but she could also tell he was staring at her. There was a tiny girl in a bikini top and shorts who was clamoring for his attention, and while he gave her some words of conversation, his eyes never left Clarke.

Clarke was a little too intimidated to approach him and noticed that a ton of people were dancing the next room over, so she went to grab her roommates to dance. They followed her willingly, giggling like they were the happiest people alive.

They danced better (at least they thought so) because of the alcohol and the more they danced the drunker they felt. Soon, Octavia was grinding with a hulking guy with a lot of tattoos and Raven had disappeared, a text from her saying not to wait up.

Clarke was now dancing by herself, but still in a state of such drunken happiness that she didn't really mind. But then she saw the brooding dude from earlier staring at her again. Empowered by the alcohol flowing through her veins, Clarke stomped over to him and said, "Do you want to dance with me or just stand there staring all night?"

He got a little flustered, so she just grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the floor.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he said into her ear.

"Then you're not drunk enough!" she yelled back at him before giggling and bringing his hands to rest on her lower back. He pulled her flush against him and she started swaying her hips.

Clarke didn't know this guy's name, but by God he was pretty. His dark hair curled in different directions and the smattering of freckles across his cheekbones gave the illusion of innocence in the darkness. But the way his tight arms made their way into his broad shoulders and the way his hips ground against her gave the very opposite impression. Clarke vaguely felt her cheeks heat up as his dark eyes stared into hers and needed to break the eye contact before she exploded.

Clarke brought herself up on her toes to talk in his ear. "See? It's totally easy."

In the process of lowering herself back down, she lost her balance a little and stumbled. Her dance partner steadied her and asked, "How much have you had to drink?"

Clarke just shrugged at him and giggled, "I dunno."

"Let's get you some air," he said as he took her by the hand and led her into the backyard.

Once they were outside, he turned to face her and held both of her hands in his. "Okay. Breathe a bit. The lack of oxygen in those rooms tends to exacerbate the effects of alcohol."

"I would assume that's kind of the point," Clarke chuckled, but did as he said.

After a few moments, he asked, "Feeling a little steadier?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks. You don't really expect this much concern when you go to frat parties."

"Well, you got me and concern's kind of part of the package," he smiled.

She returned the smile and said, "Well, I appreciate it. What's your name again?"

"Bellamy. And you are..?" he moved to shake the hand he was already holding.

Clarke was about to relay her name when she stumbled again and was really starting to feel how drunk she was. Everything was a little blurry and spinning. Bellamy was holding her and that was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

She woke up in a strange bed that smelled distinctly of boy. Not in a bad way; just enough for her to know it wasn't her bed. Actually, it was a nice bed: big with dark sheets and super comfortable. Clarke bolted up, much to the disdain of her throbbing head, and looked around.

It was a surprisingly big room for a college student and it was a lot neater than one would expect a frat boy's room to be. Bellamy was asleep in a big chair in the corner, saving Clarke the "did we or didn't we" question and providing the opportunity to exit.

She grabbed her shoes and began to tiptoe out of the room when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Clarke whipped around and faced Bellamy, who was still seated in his chair.

"I was just, ya know, heading out…"

"It's seven. I really doubt you want to stride of pride your way across campus this early," he said, smirking.

"I don't really have a better option."

"C'mon. I'll drive you," he said, standing.

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Your hangover's gonna suck. It's best to get you to your own bed before you feel like you're going to die. I'm actually surprised you're not feeling it already."

"Maybe I just won't have one?" Clarke asked, hopeful.

Bellamy just laughed, "You generally don't pass out in someone's arms then not have a hangover the next day."

Clarke grimaced as they made their way out of the frat house, past the passed out people and the puddles of puke. "Your room is kind of like a sanctuary in this mess, huh?"

"Presidential privileges," Bellamy shrugged.

Clarke nodded. "So, do you do this often? Sleep in your chair so drunk girls can sleep in your bed?"

Bellamy laughed and the sound made Clarke feel lighter. "No, it's pretty rare for a girl to sleep in my bed alone."

"Oh, so I'm special?" Clarke teased.

At that moment, they walked out the door and Clarke was blinded by the sunlight. "Oh, shit, that is bright," she squinted.

Bellamy handed her the pair of sunglasses hanging from his shirt and she slid them on before he helped her into his truck.

"So, to the dorms?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious that I'm a freshman?" Clarke asked.

"Princess, you thought you wouldn't have a hangover. And you don't know who I am, so there was no doubt you were a freshman," Bellamy smirked.

"Oh, 'cause you're just so cool that everyone knows who you are?"

Bellamy just continued to smirk, frustrating Clarke to no end.

"And what's with calling me Princess?"

"You passed out before you could tell me your name and I had to carry you to my room. Princess seemed fitting."

"Well, my name's Clarke, so you can stop calling me princess," she huffed.

"Eh, I think I'll keep calling you princess."

Clarke crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

He pulled up in front of her dorm.

"Thanks for the ride. Oh, and here's you sunglasses," she moved to take them off, but he stopped here.

"No, it's cool. The sun is out there, too."

Clarke shrugged, "Okay, thanks. Goodbye, Mr. President," then shut the door behind her.

"See you around, Princess!" he shouted to her through the open window, his smirk making his eyes gleam.

Clarke rolled her eyes as she walked into her building. She was met with Octavia's loud cheering and clapping when she entered her room and the noise made her groan.

"You stayed out all night! I'm so proud!" Octavia squealed.

"The noise is not good for this hangover. Oh shoot, did I remember to text you saying I wasn't coming back?"

"Yeah, whoever you were with texted me. Apparently I'm in your phone as Roomie #1? Really, Clarke?" Octavia sighed.

"I'll change it, I promise," she murmured as she crawled into her bed, ready to spend the rest of her Saturday sleeping.

* * *

And there's the first chapter :) I hope you guys liked it! Octavia's drinking is based off one of my sorority sisters who has to drink 15 shots before she can feel anything (!) so please don't follow in her footsteps. I'll update this soonish if people want more, but it's midterms right now so I'll be a little busier than usual. Come hang out with me on tumblr at .com !


	2. Chapter 2

Clark spent most of the day sleeping off her hangover and when she woke up in the afternoon, she was feeling a lot better. It didn't help that Raven and Octavia were seemingly fine despite consuming far more alcohol, but tolerance is a funny thing.

Clarke's roommates had both had excellent nights. Raven went home with some guy named Wick and she had his phone number, but didn't know if she was going to use it or not. Octavia had danced with a guy named Lincoln for most of the night, but didn't go home with him because she wanted to make sure it could last.

"So, what about you, Clarke? How'd your night go?" Octavia asked.

"Um, I drank too much, passed out, and some guy took care of me," she shrugged.

"What?" Raven screeched. "You passed out?"

"Yeah. Low tolerance, I guess. Luckily my knight in shining armor was there," she chuckled. "But I'm not drinking that much again, probably ever."

Octavia chuckled, "Yeah, until next week."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but sat up straighter, recognizing this as the longest conversation she had had with her roommates since moving in. But the conversation drifted away, and soon they were watching a Fast and Furious marathon together, quietly commenting on the fast cars and pretty people.

* * *

Sunday was unremarkable, but Monday was the first day of classes. Clarke was nervous as she hurried to her 10 AM, but mostly excited. It was Greek Myth, her only non-science class, and with it came a sense of freedom from her parents and their expectations. She settled into a seat near the middle of the lecture hall, fifteen minutes early to class. She got out her notebook and her pen all while her leg rhythmically bounced up and down.

People started streaming in as it got closer to class time, and Bellamy spotted her as soon as he walked in. He squished past the other people in the aisle and sat down next to Clarke, extending his arm to rest on the back of her seat.

"Hey, Princess," he smirked. "How'd that hangover treat you?"

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been," Clarke shrugged. "My roommates were too hungover themselves to give me the third degree, although Octavia's standing ovation when I walked in the door was a little unnecessary."

Bellamy's face fell. "Your roommate's name is Octavia?"

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. Octavia Blake. Why?"

"Oh, I just know her."

Clarke smiled, "With the way she was pounding shots on Friday, a lot of people probably know her."

Bellamy put his face in his hands. "Shit."

Clarke turned to him, "What? Is that really that bad?"

"Well, she's my little sister, so yeah," he groaned. "Do you know if she stayed at the frat house that night?"

"No, no. She went back to the room alone," Clarke reassured him.

Bellamy let out a long sigh. "Well, that's good, at least. I don't have to kill anyone today."

Clarke smiled at him and then turned her attention to the professor who had just begun to speak. Clarke didn't focus as much on the lecture as she regularly would have, with Bellamy's arm just a hairsbreadth away from her shoulders. He was close enough that she could feel electricity passing between them, even without their skin touching. She focused on her breathing all class, stopping herself from falling against his shoulder and settling in, knowing that as soon as she touched him she was toast.

But she couldn't be toast. This was her roommate's brother and she couldn't risk one of the closest things she'd had to a friend since Wells. She had to keep everything purely platonic between her and the sex god to her right. "Wow, this really isn't fair at all," she thought to herself as she watched the tendons in his forearms jump as he tapped his pen against his leg.

When class finally ended after an hour and fifteen minutes of torture, Clarke stood up quickly to extricate herself from the situation.

Bellamy stood up quickly after her, saying, "Wait."

Clarke stopped and they were chest to chest. "Can I come with you back to your dorm?"

Clarke blushed, because of where her mind had been at all lecture, "Um…"

"I just need to talk to my sister," he quickly explained.

"Oh. Shouldn't you already know where she lives? Like, you're her brother."

"I don't know if she'd actually let me in if I knocked on the door," Bellamy looked down as his hand scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go," she motioned toward the end of the aisle.

They walked slowly down a path back toward Clarke's dorm, Bellamy's hands shoved in his pockets and Clarke's feet scuffing the ground in between every step.

They were quiet for a moment before Clarke said, "Octavia never mentioned she had a brother."

Bellamy shrugged, "We haven't talked much since I moved away to college."

Clarke just nodded, knowing that Octavia was bound to share more on the topic than Bellamy would. He quickly changed the topic anyway.

"How are you a freshman in an upper division classics class?"

"I took the pre-rec as an AP in high school, so it was open to me and I'll only have space this year since my bio major will totally take over my life next year," Clarke explained.

"Oh, so you thought you'd take a class that requires a ton of reading and has a bitch of a curve to be your break from your hard science-y classes? Lord."

Clarke smiled, appreciating the acknowledgement. It was more than she ever got from her mother and she was a little starved for praise.

Soon, they were back to Clarke's room. She walked in slowly, "Octavia? You here?"

Her head popped up from over the edge of her bunk bed, "Yeah?"

Bellamy barged in, guns blazing. "Octavia, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Octavia's eyebrows drew together and she held up her textbook, "I'm studying?"

"No, at the party on Friday! What were you doing, drinking that much!"

"Well, I don't know why you care, big brother. You didn't care the past three years I've been partying in high school. But now that I'm in college, it's your job to take care of me? Right. Solid logic," Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Octavia, you can't behave like that! It's dangerous! You could get taken advantage of!"

Clarke chose then to step in. "Okay, that's enough," she said, using both of her hands on his chest to put him back through the door.

"What the hell was that?" Clarke asked once the door was closed behind her.

Bellamy winced. "I may have gotten carried away."

"May have? Jesus, Bellamy, you haven't talked to her in years and that's how you want to start?"

Bellamy's fingers pushed back into his hair, "God, I don't know Clarke. I just saw her and freaked a little. My immediate reaction was to yell at her. I don't know."

"Go back in. Apologize. Now," Clarke pointed at the door.

"What do I say?"

"Ask her about school and life or whatever. Just, like, have a conversation with her."

Bellamy took a deep breath. "And where will you be?"

"I'll be here in the hallway if you need me," she smiled.

"Okay," he sighed. "Here I go."

Clarke's back slid down the wall as she made her way to the ground, not sure how long it was going to take. She pulled out the book they were assigned to read for Classics and started reading. She was having a little trouble focusing though as she tried to hear their conversation through the door. It was pointless though, with the thickness of the door and the fact that they were no longer shouting.

Clarke did feel a little good about herself, reuniting an estranged pair of siblings. It was kind of paying Bellamy back for taking care of her on Friday. It was good; she was a little embarrassed to be in someone's debt.

After about a half hour or so, the Blake siblings emerged, laughing.

"Hey, Clarke, we're going to get lunch. Do you want to come? Maybe you can tell me how you happened to find my brother before I did" Octavia smiled.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll let you two catch up. We can all hang out another day," she laughed.

Octavia's eyebrows scrunched together. "When you say it like that, it does sound a little weirder."

"I'll see you around, Clarke," Bellamy smiled at her.

Clarke smiled back, "Bye, Bellamy."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Oh god. You two are not allowed to have sex in my room. I can handle a lot, but I can't handle that weirdness."

Bellamy shoved her shoulder, saying, "Oh, shut up," while blush colored Clarke's cheeks.

Octavia started skipping down the hall and yelled, "Bye, my future-sister-in-law!"

Bellamy's jaw dropped and he started following her down the hall, yelling after her, "What the hell?"

Clarke chuckled as she stood up and went back into her room. But her good mood was spoiled as she saw who was calling as her phone vibrated.

"Yes, mother?" she answered the phone.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mom, if you thought I was going to be in class, why did you call?" Clarke sighed.

"To make sure you were in class! Obviously not."

"I just got back from my first class a little while ago and the next one is in about an hour. That's how classes work in college, Mom. You're not in class all day, surely you remember."

"I'm not paying this money so you can spend more time relaxing than studying. You're going to be a doctor; you need to learn how to handle large workloads."

"Yes, Mom, I know. But it's my first quarter. I need to take some time for adjustment so I don't overload myself and have some kind of breakdown and leave school, okay? Relax a little, please."

"God, Clarke, I'm just trying to prepare you. There's only so many things I can just hand to you. You have to learn to work hard for things yourself."

"Okay, Mom. I gottta go. I'll talk to you later this week," Clarke sighed, the tears in her eyes close to brimming over and she pushed the red button on her phone.

She fell into her bed, suddenly exhausted.

* * *

Bellamy's lips were trailing across her skin, heating her with his touch. Clarke moaned as he worked his way down her neck and she could feel him smirk against her skin.

"Oh, god, you're a jerk," Clarke breathed.

His chuckles vibrated against her collarbone, "You love it."

He kept going further down and Clarke's back arched, "You're right. Very right. Oh- God."

Her fingers gripped onto his hair and his hands slid slowly across her thighs, hooking under her knees.

"Clarke?"

"Don't talk, just keep going," she mumbled.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Raven's voice starled Clarke.

Her eyes ripped open to find Raven staring at her from the side of her bed. "You were talking in your sleep. It was a little creepy."

"Oh, um, sorry," Clarke mumbled, sitting up.

Raven shrugged, "To be honest, I'm a little jealous. That sounded hot."

Clarke just groaned and shoved her face into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke didn't see Bellamy again until class on Wednesday. He settled into the seat next to her with a simple "Hey, Princess," and a smirk.

Clarke didn't look up from the doodle on her notebook, but blushed profusely at the thought of her earlier dream. "Hi, Bellamy."

They didn't say anything else because the professor started talking and neither of them were the obnoxious people who flirted during lecture. Then again, Clarke was having a really hard time not shivering every time their skin almost touched. But it wasn't on purpose, so that doesn't count, right? Unless Bellamy was doing it on purpose. The next time his shoulder almost touched hers, she glanced at him, catching him fighting a grin. He was totally doing it on purpose.

Clarke straightened her back, pushing her breasts out in an attempt to distract him the way he was distracting her. From the way he inhaled sharply, she could tell it was working.

They continued this way for the rest of the lecture and Clarke shook her head in confusion when the professor said they could all leave. Bellamy stretched his arms above his head and said, "Well, that was a fascinating class."

Clarke grinned as she packed up her stuff, quickly zipping her backpack before looking up at Bellamy.

Bellamy's hand found the back of his neck and he said, "I may have missed some of the notes," sheepishly.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke smirked.

"Yeah, I got…distracted," he grinned. "Do you want to get lunch and maybe put our notes together and see if we can figure out what happened this lecture?"

"Who says my notes don't have every word that came out of Dan's mouth?" Clarke raised her eyebrow.

"Well, if you forget about the fact that I saw literally zero words written in your notebook, I'd need your help anyway," he grinned back.

Clarke laughed at that and gestured down the aisle behind him. "Lead the way."

They walked slowly in the direction of his car, both absent-mindedly fiddling with their backpack straps.

"So, how's it going with Octavia? The reuniting, I mean," Clarke asked, biting her lip and hoping it was okay to ask about that.

The smile that immediately spread on her face told her it was. "It's going surprisingly well, actually. I mean, you know how stubborn she can be," he turned his eyes toward her and she nodded, remembering a particularly vehement argument between Octavia and Raven over who would get the lone bed.

"But she's being really cool about the whole thing. She may have actually missed me."

Clarke smiled, "I don't see how she wouldn't."

He bumped his shoulder against hers then looked down to hide his grin. They reached his car and he gave her hand as she got in. He hopped in a moment later and asked, "Where to, Princess?"

"I'm feeling Taco Bell if you're down."

"I could live on Taco Bell," Bellamy agreed.

He started the car and a Taylor Swift song blasted through the radio. Bellamy jumped to turn it off, but Clarke stopped his hand.

"I've got serious respect for you if you listen to Taylor Swift on your own, but if not, I still really like this song," Clarke smiled before she started singing along.

After a moment of hesitation, Bellamy joined in. He was horribly loud and off-key, but Clarke loved it. He knew the words and the rest of the 1989 album played with them singing along on the ten minute drive to Taco Bell. They got a funny look from a lady at a stoplight, at which Clarke dissolved into giggles that lasted until she fell out of the car in the parking lot.

Bellamy caught her before she hit the ground after he opened her door for her. Bellamy laughed as he tried to hold up Clarke, who was laughing so hard she couldn't even stand.

"That lady… oh wow. No one… has ever looked at me…like I was that ridiculous before," she said between gasps as she tried to get her breath back.

"That's funny because you're pretty ridiculous," he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed, elbowing him lightly in the side.

He just wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. They ordered quickly and Clarke made a quick joke about how he ordered everything on the menu. They sat with their food, slowly making their way through it, laughing and dripping nacho cheese.

When they finally finished eating, Clarke asked, "So are we actually going to go over lecture or was that all just a play to get me here?"

"It was a play. As distracting as you are, I am pretty good with the Odyssey. I can help you out, too, if you need."

"Thanks," Clarke nodded. "I might need it. I can already tell I'm going to have to put in a lot of hours for my other classes and this is the one that's like out of my league, if that makes sense. It's not exactly my area of expertise."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Octavia says you study all the time, so that's good. You'll juggle it all nicely."

"Wait, did you and Octavia talk about me?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy glanced down, "Maybe a little?"

"Well, what'd she say? What'd you say?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you!" Bellamy exclaimed with a bit of humorous disbelief.

"Why? Does she hate me? I just want her to like me. C'mon, give me an in," Clarke pleaded, reaching across the table for his hand.

"She didn't say anything bad, I promise. She just said you're very focused. She likes you. Don't worry," he reassured her.

Clarke nodded, "Okay. What'd you say about me?"

"That's a secret."

"Yeah? Well, you know that if I ask Octavia she's going to make it sound a lot worse than it is, so you might as well tell me."

Bellamy sighed, "I said you were funny. And pretty."

Clarke smiled, "Really?"

"I may have actually said gorgeous, but that's beside the point. I mean, you obviously already know-"

His words were cut off by her lips as she leaned across the table and caught them with her own. It was chaste and quick, but Clarke was pleased to see the surprise in Bellamy's eyes when she pulled back.

"Thanks," Bellamy said.

"For what?"

"For cutting me off before I really embarrassed myself," Bellamy smiled.

"You're cute."

Bellamy blushed then cleared his throat, "You want to head back to campus?"

Clarke nodded and he took her hand as they walked back to his car. The drive back was quick and involved far fewer confused glances from strangers. Bellamy illegally parked in front of the dorms and Clarke grabbed the handle to get out.

"Hey, wait. Let me walk you to your room."

They walked in together, his arm over her shoulders. When they reached her door, Clarke leaned against it and turned to face him. "So, same seats on Friday?" she asked, face turned up toward his.

He nodded, moving his face much closer to hers. Suddenly the gap was closed and her fingers were in his hair and his hands were sliding down her sides and his mouth was so hot against hers. Her back was pressed against the door as she slid her tongue into his mouth, wanting to grin wickedly when it made Bellamy moan. He broke the kiss to work his way down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Clarke's head fell back and she murmured, "We need the key."

"Where is it?" he mumbled against her skin.

"Pocket, I think," Clarke reached for the front pockets of her jeans as Bellamy slid his hands into her back pockets. "Not here," he murmured, squeezing her ass for good measure.

Clarke found the key and turned to unlock the door. Her fingers fumbled with the key as Bellamy pushed her hair off the back of her neck and kissed it, distracting Clarke enough that it took her a remarkably long time to get the door open.

When she finally did, she turned back around and Bellamy walked her through the door. His fingers wound into her hair as his lips found hers again. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and she lifted it up and their lips broke apart for a minute to get his shirt over his head. Once the shirt had fallen to the floor, Clarke fell backwards onto her bottom bunk and Bellamy followed her.

"God, I can't believe you actually look like this. And kiss like this," Clarke sighed contently.

"Yeah, I'm a god among men," he smirked against her jaw.

"Shush, you're ruining it," Clarke smiled.

He used his forearms to hold himself above her without crushing her with his weight. Clarke's fingers trailed over the swells of his abdomen and then gripped his shoulders. His hips lowered to grind against hers and she moaned against his mouth.

"Oh my God!" A screech came from the door.

Both Bellamy and Clarke whipped around, the sudden movement caused Bellamy to topple off the tiny bed. Bellamy released a very different moan from the ground and Octavia stood in the doorway with her mouth agape.

"Like, I figured this was going to happen eventually, but not this fast!" Octavia exclaimed.

Bellamy quickly slipped his shirt back over his head and searched for words to explain this to Octavia. She could see he was struggling and cut him off, "It's okay, big brother. I know how sex works."

Bellamy's nose scrunched up at that, "Really didn't want to hear that, O."

"It's what happens when you're making out in my room," she shrugged.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and kissed Clarke quickly before kissing Octavia on the head. "I'll talk to you both later," he smiled as he hurried out of the room, trying to get away from the awkwardness as soon as possible.

"Damn, girl. You work quick," Octavia raised her eyebrows at her roommate.

Clarke blushed and started saying, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think you'd be back so soon, but I also didn't really pay attention of the time."

"Don't worry about me, Roomie. Just put a sock on the door next time or something. I can withstand a lot, but seeing my brother's junk is where I draw the line."

"Got it," Clarke nodded.

Raven walked in then, asking, "Why is Bellamy hurrying out of the building looking like he's about to explode from embarrassment? Did something good happen and I missed it?"

Clarke's eyes widened and Octavia raised her eyebrows. "Well, you won the bet."

Raven's face lit up with glee. "You and Big Blake got it on? Way to go, Clarke!"

Clarke smiled meekly, trying to the subtly flatten out where her hair had gotten poufy from Bellamy's hands running through it.

Octavia ran over and jumped onto Clarke's bed, squealing with excitement. "This is the best thing to happen, like, ever. Bellamy said he'd talk to you tomorrow! That's like a big deal for him. He's not a guy who calls after a hookup."

"I mean, we didn't really finish…" Clarke mumbled.

Octavia waved her off. "I walked in and he still said he's going to call or text or something. It's a big deal."

Clarke's eyes widened.

"Okay, let's not freak her out just yet," Raven said, plopping down next to Octavia on the bed. "So, how was it? As good as that dream?"

The blush instantly spread across her cheeks. "It was good. Really good."

Octavia put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, that's all I want to hear."

Raven and Clarke laughed. Clarke started getting into more detail as Octavia covered her ears and started singing, "la la la, I can't hear you!"

* * *

There it is! Sorry it took so long to update, but finals are a bitch. But now it's summer! You can expect updates a little bit more regualrly because I literally have nothing going on except a few vacations. IT's all a matter of inspiration at this point, so we'll see where that takes us!


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy did text the next day, inviting her to his frat's quarterly Friday night. Clarke was hesitant about going to another frat party, but Octavia and Raven were so excited to go again and Clarke wanted to see Bellamy, so she once again found herself in too little clothing, making the trip across campus.

Murphey, the brother in charge of risk management, stopped Octavia at the door. "Sorry, your brother said you can't come in."'

"What?" Octavia screeched.

"I don't make the rules," Murphey shrugged.

"Call Bellamy and get him out here right now," Octavia insisted. "Clarke won't go in without me, right Clarke?"

Clarke nodded in agreement and Murphey pulled out his phone, waving in the girls that had arrived after them.

"Hey, Bellamy. Could you come out front? Your sister is here," he paused. "Yup, see ya in a sec."

"He's coming," Murphey told the girls, who had stepped aside to wait.

Bellamy was there in a few minutes, looking a little frustrated, but also a little tipsy. "Really, O?"

"Clarke's not going to go in without me," Octavia responded haughtily.

Bellamy's eyes found Clarke's and he knew that was true. He sighed, "Fine, O. Just be safe. I'm going to tell Miller to watch after you and if he sees anything, he's going to take you home."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Whatever, big brother," and pushed past him into the party.

Raven quickly followed after her, but Clarke stayed put. Bellamy reached over and intertwined her hands with his. "Hey. How are you?"

Clarke smiled. "Good," she nodded.

"Awesome," he was absent-mindedly playing with her hands. "Do you wanna head inside?"

"Sure," she followed him through the door, careful not to let his fingers slip away. They weaved through what best could be described as a rave, with the neon colors and excessive revealed skin. Then again, it could be just another Friday night.

Bellamy spotted Miller and gave him the rundown on Octavia and Miller took off to find her. Bellamy turned back to Clarke. "So, do you want a drink?"

Clarke shook her head, "I would prefer to not repeat last week. And I'm sure you don't want to carry me into your bedroom again."

Bellamy grinned, "Nope, I'd actually be pretty okay with repeating that part of the night." With that, he swiftly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, fireman style.

Clarke giggled. "You know I could have walked into your room of my own accord."

"Yeah, but we get there faster this way because people kind of clear a path. Plus, this is fun," she could hear the grin in his voice.

Clarke really couldn't complain with her view and his hand warm against the back of her thighs.

They were at his door quickly and he typed the code above the doorknob and walked into the room all with Clarke still resting on his shoulder. He carefully set her down on his couch and flopped down next to her.

"So you invited me to a huge party to have me sit in your room with you?" Clarke questioned.

"Well, sorta," Bellamy's hand found the back of his neck.

Clarke laughed, "How'd you become president of a top tier frat? You're kind of a dork."

His mouth dropped, "Hey! I happen to have good leadership ability and I'm also good at pretending to be cool. I have a good leather jacket."

"Sounds like I could be the president of a frat," Clarke teased.

"Says the girl who can't hold her liquor."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "That was one time."

Bellamy smiled and Clarke realized how close they had gotten. "You can be my second in command."

Clarke shifted to straddle his lap, their noses touching. "Not good enough."

"Co-president?" he breathed, his lips less than an inch from hers.

"I'll take it." She crashed her lips against his.

Her hands weaved into his hair gently tugged. His hands skimmed her sides, causing her back to arch and her chest to press against his. He hooked his hands under her thighs and Clarke gasped against his mouth as he stood, lifting her with him.

He walked them over to his bed, but before he set her down, he broke free for a moment. "Is this too fast?"

"Probably," Clarke pressed her forehead against Bellamy's.

"Do you want to stop?" he stared into her eyes.

"Not even a little bit," Clarke said as Bellamy hotly pressed his lips to hers before laying her on the bed and crawling above her.

Their lips met again and Bellamy lazily slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her fingers danced up his strong arms that were holding him above her. One hand made its way down his chest and slipped under his shirt to feel his warm skin and hard muscles against her fingers. The other toyed with the collar of his shirt until he got the hint and pulled it off.

"Much better," Clarke murmured against his mouth.

Bellamy began working his way down her jaw and neck, but when he reached the edge of her crop top, he paused. "This needs to come off."

He sat back on his heels to allow Clarke to whip her top over her head and then made quick work of her bra.

Bellamy's eyes widened and he gruffly mumbled, "Fuck," before closing the distance between them again.

His mouth moved over the swell of her breast, leaving marks partially because he just couldn't help himself. Clarke's back arched against Bellamy when his mouth found her hardened nipple and encircled it with his tongue.

"Oh, God, Bellamy," she moaned.

She could feel his smirk against her skin. His lips trailed further down and she shimmied her hips as he slid her shorts and panties off. He hitched her thighs over his shoulders and mumbled against her inner thigh, "God, Clarke, you're so wet."

Her fingers gripped into his hair, "Yeah, Bell, that's your cue to stop teasing and do something," she whined.

"I really like when you call me that," he said quickly before licking his tongue up and down her folds. Clarke wanted to say something in response but all she could do was moan.

Bellamy continued like that for a little while, periodically sucking on her clit and making her writhe with pleasure. Soon, she was crying out, "God, Bellamy, I'm so close!"

He slipped two fingers inside her and said, "Come for me, Clarke. Come for me." The combination of his fingers, his tongue, and his voice made Clarke unravel. Bellamy carried her through her orgasm, loving the way she moaned loudly.

Once she had come back to herself, Bellamy brought his face back up to hers and kissed her quickly before saying, "Holy shit, that was hot."

Clarke blushed, but forcefully said, "Take off your pants."

Bellamy quickly obliged while Clarke rustled through his nightstand for a condom. She placed it on top of the nightstand for easier access, then turned her attention to where it was needed. She took Bellamy's cock in her hands and stroked up and down his long member.

Bellamy's mouth caught Clarke's for a beat before he said, "Clarke, I'm going to need that condom real quick if you keep doing that."

Clarke leaned for the condom and rolled it on with expertise before pushing Bellamy backwards so he was on his back on his bed. She crawled over him and positioned herself over his entrance, before sliding down onto him. He groaned at the sudden sensation of her heat surrounding him. His hands held onto her hips as she rode him, her nails digging into his shoulders and surely leaving red half-moon marks in their wake. Watching Clarke's excellent breasts bounce along with her rhythm pushed Bellamy over the edge fairly quickly, but he was able to hold on until Clarke's walls were pulsating around him.

They came together, riding out the orgasm. Clarke flopped down beside him and laughed, after she caught her breath. "I can't believe we just did that," she said as he got rid of the condom.

"For the record, that was not my plan when I brought you up here," Bellamy said as he slid back into bed with her.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I mean, I knew it was a possibility…" Bellamy trailed off while playing with the hand Clarke had rested on his chest.

"Pig," Clarke mumbled before pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder.

"If I remember correctly, a certain blonde initiated this whole situation, removing all pig-ness from myself," Bellamy smirked.

"That hardly even made sense!" Clarke laughed.

"God, I love that sound," he smiled, stretching to kiss her again.

Clarke cuddled against him a little more, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "Are we getting into this whole thing too fast?"

Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and said, "Let's just see how it goes. Don't overthink this," he kissed the side of her head.

Clarke nodded and started to drift off, followed quickly by Bellamy, both ignoring the pumping bass that reverberated through the frat house from the party downstairs.

Clarke woke up with Bellamy's arms wrapped around her as he teetered on the edge between snoring and breathing loudly. She wiggled out of his arms and threw on the t-shirt that was flung over his dresser. She wandered down to the kitchen and found the cook making breakfast, along with four other girls in shack shirts.

One of them handed her coffee as she sat on a stool at the counter. "Thanks," she said, surprised that people actually hung around before their stride of pride.

The cook slid pancakes in front of her, obviously used to the parade of girls on Saturday mornings. The girls dug in, a nice mixture of hungover and starving. There was some small talk around bites of pancake and a girl who lived in Clarke's dorm asked if she wanted to walk back with her.

At that moment, Bellamy knocked on the doorjamb, wearing only a pair of basketball shorts.

"Clarke? You going to come back to bed?" he asked.

Clarke nodded before quickly shoving another bite of pancake into her mouth. She hopped up and met Bellamy in the doorway, earning a wink from the cook and wry smiles from the girls at the counter. Clarke even heard a muffled, "Get it girl," once the girls were out of sight.

* * *

Weeks passed and things just kept improving. Octavia had started dating a guy in Bellamy's frat and he totally freaked out, but Octavia was too stubborn for him to actually do anything about it. Clarke and Bellamy had become that annoying couple in class that couldn't stop flirting and Octavia faked gaging every time she saw them kiss.

Even Clarke's mom had taken a chill pill and didn't call to harass her every day.

Well, that's what Clarke thought until her mom barged into her room one Sunday morning to find Bellamy and Clarke naked in Clarke's bed with her roommates nowhere to be found.

"Clarke," her mother said in a strangled voice.

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's t-shirt off the floor and pulled it on before ushering her mother into the hallway.

"What the hell, Mom?" Clarke whisper-yelled, trying to keep quiet because 7 AM in college dorms is the middle of the night for the rest of the world.

"I know midterms are coming up, and I wanted to come check-in in person to see how your studying is going. I didn't… expect to… see anything like this..." Abby drifted off, the most uncomfortable Clarke had ever seen her.

"Mom, that was very nice of you, but two things: you should knock first and anything before 10 AM is too early," Clarke tried to calmly explain to her mother.

"Okay, you have a point, but I don't know how you can be studying enough or sleeping enough if you have a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Um, because this is your reaction?" Clarke muttered.

At that moment, Bellamy opened the door, fully clothed. "Um, hi. I figured I should introduce myself. I'm Bellamy Blake," he reached out to shake Abby's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she responded.

Clarke interrupted, "Can we do this when I'm wearing pants?"

Abby nodded, "Yes, of course. Go get dressed and I'll take you two to breakfast."

Octavia naturally was walking up at that very moment wearing a tiny black body-con dress, grumbling about alcohol being poison.

"Morning, O, how was your night?" Clarke asked, hoping to cut her mom off before she said something judgmental.

"Let's just say it's surprising I can walk this morning," Octavia grinned.

The expression on Bellamy's face was mirrored on Abby's, who just said, "I'll meet you at the car," and shuddered.

* * *

I think I've only got like one or two more chapters of this, but I'm not really sure. Hope you all liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was gripping Bellamy's hand tightly as they walked out of the building and toward the car where Abby was patiently waiting.

"I'm really sorry about this. I have no idea how she's going to behave; she's kind of a wild card in these situations. And she's a perfectionist! Always wants more, nothing will ever be enough, so don't take it personally if she doesn't like you…" Clarke rambled.

"Clarke, I'm sure it'll be fine. It can't be worse than what just happened, right?" he smiled down at her.

"Right," she nodded, and the death grip she had on his hand loosened imperceptivity.

They reached the car and Bellamy opened the door for Clarke to climb in the front seat, then crawled into the backseat himself.

"We're good to go?" Abby asked.

Clarke and Bellamy just nodded, leaving the car in an awkward silence until Clarke started giving her mother directions on how to get to the restaurant.

"So, Bellamy, how old are you?" Abby asked, looking into the rearview mirror to make eye contact.

"I'm 21."

Abby nodded, bringing her eyes back to the road. "So this is your fourth year then?"

"Yes, ma'am," Bellamy affirmed, trying to be on his best behavior.

"Well, it must be nice having his experience to rely on, Clarke."

Clarke and Bellamy both blushed slightly, hoping Abby wouldn't catch the innuendo that just fell out of her mouth. Judging from the beat of awkward silence that followed, she did, but no one was going to comment on it.

Thankfully, they quickly arrived at the restaurant, where perusing the menu was used as an excuse to not talk, even though Clarke knew what she was going to order before they even walked in. But once the waitress took their menus, they actually had to come up with conversation.

"So, how's the hospital, Mom?" Clarke asked, hoping that a discussion about her future would divert her mom's attention from poor Bellamy.

"Good, good. I've been on a good streak lately, so that's excellent. Where are you at with your studies?"

"Well, finals are coming up soon, so I've been studying a lot and I think I have a pretty good grasp on the material, so I'm not too worried," Clarke recited, twirling her straw in her water glass.

"Don't get too confident, dear. Study hard so you can do the best in your classes."

"Okay, Mom," Clarke sighed.

Abby chose that moment to direct her attention toward Bellamy. "So, Bellamy, what's your major?"

"History."

"Oh. And what do you plan to do with that?" Abby said, a mixture of disappointed and confused as to why someone would major in history.

"Probably teach."

Abby chuckled, "Well, I suppose there's not much else you can do with a history degree, right?"

Bellamy nodded, "I didn't pick a particularly lucrative major."

Concerned, Abby asked, "Do you have family money to fall back on?"

At that, Bellamy chuckled. "No, I'm used to living with small means."

"I see," Abby was a little startled, but their food came then and provided a needed distraction.

Between bites of pancakes, Bellamy said, "I have a lot of job connections though, through my fraternity. I have a couple opportunities to teach after I get my credential and masters, which should be by the end of next year. So I should have a stable job in the foreseeable future."

Abby's eyebrows shot up, "That's very nice Bellamy, but this fraternity situation is a little worrisome. The things you hear on the news these days just don't paint a very nice picture. Please tell me your fraternity isn't like that."

"No, no. We don't haze much; the pledges usually just run and grab food for us every once in a while. Nothing dangerous or humiliating. We actually have a higher GPA than the school as a whole and we've won awards for our volunteer work in the community. It's really not as bad as people think."

Abby nodded, "That's nice to hear."

The rest of breakfast passed without much incident, but once they were back at the dorm, Abby asked to speak to Clarke privately. Bellamy exited the car and waited for her by the door of the building.

"Thanks, Mom. That actually went pretty well."

"Clarke, you need to break up with that boy immediately," Abby said harshly.

"What?"

"He's too old for you, he's in a fraternity, and he has very low financial prospects."

"Well, I'm not planning on marrying him, Mom. That stuff isn't very important for a college boyfriend, so leave it be. Please. He's graduating at the end of the year and probably will leave me behind anyway. Just leave it be," Clarke tried to rationalize.

Abby sighed. "He's very nice, but I just cannot approve. I'll give you your time to figure it out, but I don't expect to see him around next year. End it before then or I will."

"Awesome, Mom. Thanks for breakfast. I'll talk to you whenever," Clarke huffed as she hurried out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

Concern was painted on Bellamy's face as she approached him.

"You look upset. What did she say? " he asked, his fingers ghosting up her arms.

Clarke was on the verge of tears, so she just shook her head and pushed into the buildings and walked quickly to her room, Bellamy close behind.

They reached the door of her room, and Clarke fell into Bellamy's arms, her tears leaving wet circles on his t-shirt. His hand gently stroked her hair as he murmured against her head, "Shhh. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"She… wants me to… break up with you," Clarke sobbed.

"Well, that's silly."

Clarke smiled through her tears. "You're a dork."

"Oh, so you _are _going to break up with me," he chuckled.

"Shut up. You know that's my chosen term of endearment."

"Yeah, and that's why I like you. Your hurtful terms of endearment," he chuckled.

Clarke pulled her head away from his chest, her eyes read and puffy from the tears. "You like me?"

"I thought that was kind of obvious. I just went to breakfast with your mom," he grinned.

Clarke smiled, "I like you, too."

She stood on her toes to kiss him, her fists bunching his now-damp t-shirt and keeping her stable. His hands held on to her hips to keep her steady.

Clarke settled back on her heels and said, "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Bellamy nodded and followed her back into the room where they unceremoniously fell back into bed amidst the sound of Raven and Octavia's soft snoring. They were asleep before they hit the pillow.

* * *

Finals were absolutely insane. Between Clarke, Octavia, and Raven, someone was always awake and studying. The library was too crowded to even consider studying there and so was Bellamy's frat house. He spent almost the entire week in the dorm, lying on the floor next to a pile of books.

Clarke was pretty prepared for her finals, so she marathoned tv shows on Netflix instead of studying. Somehow, it worked out and she did well on her finals. Like, impressively well. It probably helped that she wasn't taking her mom's calls, so there wasn't the added stress of her expecting perfection.

But at the end of the week, she was ready for a break.

"You ready to go?" Bellamy asked, leaning against the side of his truck.

Clarke nodded as she tossed her bag in the trunk next to Bellamy's and Octavia's. She was joining the Blakes for winter break because there was no way meeting Aurora would turn out as poorly as meeting Abby had gone. And it's not like Clarke had any reason to go home for the holidays anyway.

They all piled in the car, Octavia sacrificing the front seat to Clarke saying, "I don't want Bellamy to crash the car trying to turn around to look at you lovingly. I'd barf then die in a fiery explosion."

Now, Bellamy's arm rested behind Clarke while the other turned the wheel. Octavia kept pushing between them to change the radio station. Luckily, it was only about an hour drive before they pulled up in front of a small-ish white house with blue shutters and a carefully maintained garden.

Clarke's nervousness suddenly reared its ugly head and she starting wringing her fingers. Bellamy noticed and stopped her by intertwining his fingers with hers. "Don't worry, she'll love you. Promise."

Clarke smiled up at him and, with newfound confidence, grabbed his hand and made her way to the front door.

They walked in and Octavia yelled, "Hey Mom! We're home!"

A small woman with dark hair came running toward them with her arms outstretched. "My babies," she smiled and embraced Octavia, then Bellamy before turning to Clarke.

"And you must be Clarke! My goodness, you're so beautiful!" she hugged Clarke.

"Oh, thank you. And thanks for letting me stay here this break. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, sweetheart. Bellamy finally bringing a girl home to meet me is cause for a celebration, so I hope you're ready."

Clarke grinned and said, "You bet."

"Let me show you to your room so you can get settled in before dinner."

They followed her upstairs and Clarke and Octavia were left in Octavia's old room, while Aurora walked with Bellamy to his room. "Dinner in an hour!" she yelled from down the hall.

Octavia and Clarke both fell onto her full-size bed.

"Your mom is so nice for letting me stay here for two weeks."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. She's got that whole open-door policy where anyone who needs a place to stay can stay. Result of growing up poor, I guess," Octavia shrugged.

"Are those glow in the dark stars on your ceiling?" Clarke asked, distracted by the green-tinted plastic above her.

"Yeah," Octavia nodded. "Bell arranged them so it mirrors the constellations on the night I was born. It's dorky, but it's pretty."

"It is," Clarke agreed before she got lost staring at the stars on the ceiling.

They were little reminders of the way Bellamy cares for people. Clarke couldn't think of anyone who would do this kind of thing for her since her father died. She followed that train of thought until it was time for dinner.

Clarke walked into the kitchen to find Bellamy mixing red sauce into a bowl of spaghetti and said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, come here," Bellamy replied.

She walked to his side, expecting him to hand off something for her to put on the table or something similar, so she was taken by surprise when he started tickling her.

"Stop, stop! I can't breathe!" Clarke panted in the midst of her laughter.

Bellamy stopped, but kept her close to kiss her temple before releasing her.

"That was adorable," Octavia said from her seat at the kitchen table and Aurora was just staring at them with a smile threatening to break her face.

Bellamy and Clarke joined them and dug into the spaghetti. "This is really good," Clarke commented.

"It was all Bellamy," Aurora betrayed.

Clarke turned toward him, eyes wide. "You can cook?"

Bellamy blushed slightly and looked down before mumbling, "It's just spaghetti."

Octavia chimed in, "But he also can make just about anything you request. Oh, and he's especially good at cheesecake."

"You can make homemade cheesecake and you took me to Taco Bell for our first date?"

Bellamy shrugged, "I thought you might think I was weird."

"Nope. A guy who can cook is hot," Clarke said. She then glanced up at Aurora, who was nodding her head in agreement.

Bellamy laughed. "Apparently I've been trying to get girls the wrong way."

"Yup," Clarke agreed. "Should've just been giving them cheesecakes the whole time."

The rest of dinner continued like that, teasing and jokes and laughter happily filling the space for hours.

No one realized how long they'd be sitting at the table when the clock on the wall chimed ten, startling them all. They worked together to quickly clear the table and wash the dishes, all pretty tired from the day. They retired to bed and as soon as Octavia was asleep, Clarke slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. She slowly pushed open Bellamy's door to find him reading with his glasses on, which Clarke totally had a thing for.

"Hey sexy," she said, capturing his attention.

"Hey. What are you up to?" he asked, noting her mischievous smile.

She walked over to him and straddled his lap saying, "These glasses kill me."

He grinned up at her and placed his book on his nightstand. "So, you sleeping in here tonight, princess?"

"If you don't mind sharing the bed."

"For you, anything."

"God, you're cheesy," she said before taking his chin in her hand and kissing him squarely on the mouth.

"You know you love it," he said when they broke apart.

"Yeah, I do," she sighed, snuggling into his side and beginning to drift off.

* * *

And there is the fifth installment and penultimate chapter! Sorry if it's totally weird, I was writing it in the middle of the night and I'm always unbeta-d, so it could be a total hot mess that my brain is too fried to see. Please leave comments - they make me oh so very happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! This is the end! It's bascially a load of fluff, so you've been warned if that's like not your thing? Thanks for reading!

* * *

Clarke woke up all wrapped up in Bellamy. Their legs were tangled together, kind of anchoring them on the small bed. Her arms were around his waist, one hand asleep from being under his weight all night. His arms had her clutched against his chest, her forehead feeling his steady heartbeat.

She nuzzled in deeper into his chest for a moment, breathing him in before she tried to disentangle herself.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Back to Octavia's room before your mom finds us."

"No," he groaned. "Stay right here," he tightened his arms around her.

She mumbled against his chest, "I don't want your mom to think I'm a trollop."

Bellamy's chest shook as he chuckled, "She won't come in without knocking, I promise. And she would never think you were a trollop either."

Clarke sighed, "How'd you get such a good mom?"

"Total luck," Bellamy smiled against her hair.

They stayed like that, lazily entangled and half asleep, for another half hour or so before Octavia came into the room with Clarke's phone.

She tossed it into the mess of limbs and said, "It was going off like crazy. I think it's your mom." She then yawned and promptly left the room.

Clarke scrambled for the phone, concerned that there was some kind of dire emergency if her mom was trying so desperately to contact her. The screen showed three missed calls and about a dozen text messages all from her mother.

_Clarke, you need to come home._

_Christmas isn't the same without you. _

_I know you're with Bellamy and that's okay just please come home for Christmas._

_Just for the one day! That's not too much to ask._

_It's rude to intrude on Bellamy's family like this._

_I know you're upset about what I said about him but I'm your mother. I'm just concerned._

_Fine! You can marry him for all I care just come home for Christmas! I'm not willing to lose my daughter over this._

Bellamy was reading all the messages over her shoulder and said, "You should probably call her."

Clarke's eyes were filling with tears so she just nodded and dialed. As the phone rang, she curled herself into Bellamy's side and rested her head on his chest, drawing comfort from his presence. Her mom picked up on the second ring.

"Clarke?"

"Hi, Mom. I got your messages."

"Good. I mean it. Please come home. You can even bring Bellamy if he wants to come, though I imagine he'll want to spend time with his own family."

"So I'm just supposed to forgive all the horrible things you said about him?" Clarke asked with less venom than she had intended.

"I really am very sorry. I was just concerned that you weren't thinking about the potential problems with your relationship. I was just over-worrying, as usual. You know that, Clarke."

"But you still think those things! How are we supposed to get along if you hate my boyfriend?"

Bellamy was rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her down but also trying to provide support.

"I think Bellamy is a very nice young man. There are worse things than a low-earning potential. On the off chance that you do marry him, your income will be enough to support the two of you regardless of what he does. He would take good care of the children," Abby calmly explained.

"Mom, you're getting a little ahead of yourself. We've only been dating for a few weeks."

Abby sighed, "Clarke, I'm not a fool. Do you think I would get all riled up if I didn't think there was a legitimate chance that the two of you would end up together? I wouldn't risk our relationship for a passing ship."

Clarke processed that before saying, "Well, right now I'm 18 and have a ton of school left to get through, so marriage really isn't on the mind."

Bellamy's eyebrows shot up at the mention of marriage and he looked down at Clarke with concern. She just patted his chest to ensure him there was no need to worry.

"Regardless, will you come home for Christmas? You can spend the rest of the break with Bellamy if you're not intruding."

"Yeah, I'll come for Christmas, but you'll have to pick me up. I don't want to make Bellamy drive all over," Clarke relented.

"Thank you Clarke. I'll come pick you up tomorrow, just text me Bellamy's address and I'll be there in the morning." Clarke could actually hear the smile on her mother's face.

"Okay, Mom. See you then."

"Bye," she said and hung up.

"So you're going home for Christmas?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke nodded, "Yeah. My mom apologized. She just felt like I was going to marry you? And wanted to make sure I wasn't going to rush into anything."

"That kind of makes sense while also being super weird," Bellamy smiled. "'But I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Me too," Clarke smiled.

The rest of the day passed slowly and lazily. They were laying together on couches while watching American Ninja Warrior for a few hours, Clarke's head resting on Bellamy's shoulder and their fingers intertwined while Octavia kept alternating between cooing and gagging at them.

Clarke could sense it was weird for Bellamy to be home after spending the majority of his college years away, but there was also an obvious familiarity in his childhood home. It was hard to detect any oddities in his relationship with his mother, except when Clarke would catch Aurora smiling at him when he wasn't looking.

Clarke didn't want to pry, but wondered what had caused him to stay away so long. It couldn't be something too monumental or they wouldn't accept him back so easily. But when Clarke thought about it, there was very little Bellamy could do that wouldn't be worth forgiving. So yeah, she was in pretty deep.

They made sugar cookies for Santa, which yielded some pretty interesting results. Clarke's cookies were iced with the skill of an artist and Aurora banned anyone from eating them until Christmas day.

"They're just so pretty; it'd be a waste for Bellamy to just devour them in one bite."

Bellamy pouted before quickly shoving one of his not-so-pretty cookies into his mouth.

Octavia's cookies looked like a Jackson Pollock painting ad she ended up with icing all over her face. "It's a shame Lincoln's not here," she smirked as she used her finger to transfer the icing from her face to her mouth.

Bellamy shuddered, "O, you gotta stop saying shit like that. For my sanity."

She elbowed him in the side, "That's not what I meant! I just miss him being around is all, you perv."

"Oh," was all Bellamy could say, his cheeks turning a little red.

Clarke laughed at his discomfort before kissing his cheek. "You're such a dork."

He used her closeness as an opportunity to smear some icing on her cheek, eliciting a gasp.

"I may be a dork, but you look ridiculous," he smirked.

Clarke retaliated and suddenly an all-out war broke out. Aurora escaped to the corner of the kitchen for safety and laughed as she watched the children dive behind counters and refrigerator doors to avoid getting hit with icing.

Octavia easily won the war, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them. Clarke's hair had red streaks of icing, Bellamy had green smeared down from his jawline to his shirt, and Octavia had used the blue icing for war paint under her eyes.

They ended up panting and lying on the ground completely exhausted from all the running and laughing. Clarke tried to remember the last holiday where she had this much fun, and traced it back to a time when her dad was still alive. Luckily, Octavia's energy was up after only a moment of rest, not allowing Clarke to dwell on the sad memories of her dad's passing.

"We have to take a picture and send it to Raven! Maybe she'll actually join us and we can have a big party with all of us!" Octavia announced.

They took a selfie of their icing-stained selves and sent it to Raven with the words, "We don't care how good the sex is, you're missing out!"

She responded instantly, "Is there room in that house for two more lonely souls?"

Octavia screeched and texted back "YESSSS! How soon can you be here?"

By nightfall, Raven and Wick had arrived with sleeping bags and pretty high expectations. The night passed happily with the addition of the other Christmas orphans and as much as Clarke was happy to have made up with her mom, she didn't want to leave the Blakes.

That night, lying in Bellamy's twin bed, Clarke trailed her fingertips over the muscled hardness of Bellamy's bare chest.

"What you thinking about, princess?"

"I don't want to go home for Christmas. I want to stay with you," Clarke said, trying not to sound too whiney.

He smiled and pulled her a little closer, "Well, you're welcome to stay. If you want, we have another bed. Your mom could stay here for Christmas, if she wants."

Clarke popped up on her elbows and Bellamy winced when one of her elbows landed with a bit to much force.

"Sorry," Clarke kissed the spot her elbow hit and he smiled. "But that might be perfect! I can spend time with everyone; it's the best of both worlds!"

She began to sing The Best of Both Worlds, causing Bellamy to laugh and wrap her into his arms. They fell asleep like that.

They woke up the next morning with very little time until Clarke's mom was set to arrive. Aurora was all for the sleepover plan, probably excited at the prospect of another adult around to balance out the iwld energy.

Before they knew it Abby was knocking on the front door. Aurora let her in and taking in the number of people in the house, Abby remarked, "Quite the party you've got here."

Clarke bounced up to her. "Hi Mom! So, we were thinking that it's so much fun spending the holidays all together here that you might want to stay here for Christmas..?" Clarke trailed off, hoping so deeply that her mother would say yes.

"Clarke, you can't just invite your mother over without asking. That's rude, honey."

Aurora intervened, "Oh no, Clarke already asked me and I thought it'd be nice to have another adult around. Maybe I wouldn't feel so old," she laughed.

Abby relaxed a bit when she realized Clarke wasn't totally making a social faux pau, and considered it.

"Well, I suppose it will be more fun than returning to my empty house…"

Aurora clapped like a little girl with happiness and said, "Excellent! We've got the guest bedroom made up and everything, so just follow me."

They walked away together and somehow seemed like fast friends, even considering how different they were. Maybe they were just taking solace in having another adult around, but by five pm, they were both a few glasses of wine in and cackling.

Clarke was settled in Bellamy's lap in a large leather chair in the living room, and they were watching their mothers with awe.

"This may be the weirdest thing that's ever happened," Clarke commented, eyes wide. "My mom _never _makes friends."

Bellamy shrugged, "Maybe it's the wine. Loosening her up a little."

"Maybe," Clarke considered. "Regardless, this is basically the best idea I've ever had."

Bellamy laughed, "Really?"

She turned to him, "What? I think this is a pretty solid contribution to my legacy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "You're pretty cute."

Clarke flicked her hair over her shoulder, "I know," she said, trying to emulate the emoji of the girl holding her hand out like "duh".

Bellamy laughed again and Clarke nuzzled her face into his shoulder thinking that this was definitely a Christmas for the books.

* * *

Six months later, Clarke was sitting next to Octavia in sweltering heat, fanning herself with the graduation program. Bellamy was about to walk, and Clarke kept shifting to try and see around the tall head in front of her. Some days her height was not an asset. She heard his name and whooped with about seventy-five frat guys and grinned when he winked in her direction.

Bellamy was graduating with honors and had been accepted to the school's prestigious graduate program, so he was sticking around for a few more years. He and Clarke had actually signed a lease together so they had an apartment to live in together in the fall. Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, and Wick were all in the same building, so they were already apologizing to their neighbors.

Clarke hurtled herself into Bellamy's arms after the graduation and mumbled against the skin of his neck, "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you."

He pressed a quick kiss to her neck before releasing her and said, "Thanks. But we've got a few more of these before we're in the real world."

"Well, we'll celebrate every one," she smiled.

"Together?"

"Yes, you giant cheese ball," she grinned and felt his mouth match hers as he pressed their lips together.

And Abby was right. Bellamy did take good care of their children, but so did Clarke.

* * *

Yay! what cuties. Come hang with me on tumblr? ( .com )


End file.
